peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Parliament-Funkadelic
Parliament-Funkadelic (abbreviated as P-Funk) is an American funk music collective of rotating musicians headed by George Clinton, primarily consisting of the individual bands Parliament and Funkadelic, both active since the 1960s. Their distinctive funk style drew on psychedelic culture, outlandish fashion, science-fiction, and surreal humor. It would have an influential effect on subsequent funk, post-punk, hip-hop, and post-disco artists of the 1980s and 1990s, while their collective mythology would help pioneer Afrofuturism. The collective's origins date back to the doo-wop group the Parliaments, formed by Clinton in the late 1950s in Plainfield, New Jersey. Under the influence of late-1960s artists such as Jimi Hendrix, Sly Stone, and Frank Zappa, Clinton later relocated to Detroit and began the sister groups Parliament and Funkadelic, with the former playing an eclectic and more commercial form of funk, and the latter incorporating more influence from psychedelic rock. The groups released albums such as "Maggot Brain" (1971), "Mothership Connection" (1975), and "One Nation Under a Groove" (1978) to critical praise, and scored charting hits with singles such as "Give Up the Funk" (1976), "One Nation Under a Groove" (1978), "Flash Light" (1978), and "Atomic Dog" (1982). Overall, the collective achieved thirteen top ten hits in the American R&B music charts between 1967 and 1983, including six number one hits. The name "Parliament-Funkadelic" became the catch-all term for the dozens of related musicians recording and touring different projects in Clinton's orbit. Other prominent collective members have included Bootsy Collins, Bernie Worrell, Eddie Hazel, and Michael Hampton. By the early 1980s, Clinton and other members had begun solo careers, with Clinton also consolidating the collective's multiple projects and touring under names such as "George Clinton and the P-Funk All-Stars." Some former members of Parliament perform under the name "Original P". Sixteen members of Parliament-Funkadelic were inducted to the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame in 1997. In 2019, the group will be given Grammy Lifetime Achievement Awards. (Read more at Wikipedia.) Links to Peel (tba) Sessions None. Other Shows Played (The list below was compiled only from the database of this site and Lorcan's Tracklistings Archive. Please add further information if known.) ;Parliament *29 March 1978: Flash Light (7") Casablanca *21 December 1978: The Motor-Booty Affair (LP – Motor Booty Affair) Casablanca *27 August 1986: Give Up The Funk (Tear The Roof Off The Sucker) (album - Uncut Funk - The Bomb (The Best Of Parliament)) Club JABB 18 *22 September 1986: Flashlight (LP - Uncut Funk - The Bomb (The Best Of Parliament)) Club *17 November 1987: Up For The Down Stroke (LP - Up For The Down Stroke) Casablanca ;Funkadelic *01 February 1978: Hardcore Jollies (LP - Hardcore Jollies) Warner Bros. *08 November 1978: Cholly (Funk Getting Ready To Roll!) (LP – One Nation Under A Groove) Warners Bros *Karl's Tape November 1981: One Nation Under A Groove Unidentified Kid Jensen show *Karl's Tape July 1984: I Got A Thing, You Got A Thing, Everybody's Got A Thing Unidentified soul show *26 February 1986: If You Don't Like The Effects, Don't Produce The Cause (LP - America Eats Its Young) Westbound *29 January 2004: You Can't Miss What You Can't Measure (Album, Comp.: Westbound Funk) BGP Records *15 September 2004: One Nation Under A Groove (Jeff Mills Live DJ set from Maida Vale) ;George Clinton *02 December 1982: Get Dressed (LP - Computer Games) Capitol *Best Of Peel & Jensen 80s: 'Last Dance (LP-You Shouldn't Nuf-Bit Fish)' (Capitol) late 1983 or early 1984 *12 August 1987: 'Cool Joe (LP-R & B Skeletons In The Closet)' (Capitol) *21 August 1987 (BFBS): 'Cool Joe (LP-R & B Skeletons In The Closet)' (Capitol) *07 August 1989: Why Should I Dog U Out? (7") Paisley Park 7-27557 ;Bootsy Collins *10 May 1982: Countracula (This One's For You) (album - The One Giveth, The Count Taketh Away) Warner Bros. K 56 998 *Peel November 1988 Lee Tape 22: I'm Leakin' (album - What's Bootsy Doin' ?) CBS 462918 1 *11 July 1990: #1 Funkateer (LP - The One Giveth, The Count Taketh Away) Warner Brothers *08 August 1990: '#1 Funkateer (LP-The One Giveth, The Count Taketh Away)' (Warner Bros.) (JP: 'One of the many nice things about doing programmes like this is that you find records which you know you've played 'cos the lists tell you so, but you can't remember them at all, and that's a case in point, and rather good it is too.') ;Bootsy's Rubber Band *26 July 1979: Jam Fan (LP – This Boot Is Made For Fonk-n) Warner brothers *01 August 1979: Bootsy Get Live (7") Warner Bros. WBS49013 *06 August 1979: 'Shejam (Almost Bootsy Show) (LP-This Boot Is Made For Fonk-n)' (Warner Bros.) *25 November 1999: 'Stretchin' Out (In A Rubber Band) (LP-Stretchin' Out In Bootsy's Rubber Band)' (Warner Bros.) (Narrowly missed inclusion in the 1976 Peelenium, according to Peel.) ;Bootsy's New Rubber Band *12 August 1994: Blasters Of The Universe (CD - Blasters Of The Universe) Rykodisc ;Fuzzy Haskins *15 May 1993: 'Which Way Do I Disco (Various Artists CD – Gettin’ It Off – Westbound Funk)' ;The Brides of Funkenstein *11 October 1978: Birdie (LP – Funk Or Walk) Atlantic ;P-Funk All Stars *Karl's Tape 02 - March 1982: Hydraulic Pump Cover Versions (The list below was compiled only from the Cover Versions page of this site. Please add more information if known.) External Links *Parliament-Funkadelic on Wikipedia *Parliament on Wikipedia *Funkadelic on Wikipedia *Bootsy Collins on Wikipedia *The Motherpage including extensive information about the P-Funk mythology *George Clinton's official website *Bootsy Collins' official website References Category:Artists